Dunkelheit
by zheitama
Summary: Seketika itu, aku terdiam. Darimana ia tahu namaku?


**Dunkelheit**

By © **Akizuki Airy**

Disclaimer © **Yamaha, Crypton Future Media**

Warning: **OOC, TYPO** **(s)** **, etc.**

o0o

Setiap malam, terkadang… aku mendengar suara tangisan di lorong rumah sakit tempat aku bekerja. Ketika aku berjalan untuk melihatnya, aku tidak melihat seorang pun yang ada disana. Ada kalanya juga aku mendengar suara orang yang meminta tolong dari ruang operasi. Lagi, aku berjalan untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Kenyataannya, tak ada satu makhluk hidup di dalam ruangan tersebut. Hal seperti itu sudah biasa di mataku. Terkadang juga, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang atau menarik rambutku. Saat mataku mencoba melihat ke belakang, sekali lagi tidak ada siapapun disana. Seolah-olah, mereka melarangku menengok jika ingin mengetahui sosok mereka.

o0o

 **A** **ボーカロイド** **/Vocaloid Fanfic**

 **Originally by Yamaha, Crypton Future Media**

 **Don't like? Click 'back'**

o0o

Gadis berambut merah muda itu ada di hadapanku sekarang. Kantung mata tebal yang ada di bawah mata birunya yang indah itu sangat disayangkan. Wajahnya pucat, menatapku dengan wajah yang sangat berharap.

"Kau… menderita _hypnophobia_?"

"Iya."

Ketika mendengar jawaban pelan dari gadis itu, aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Penderita _hypnophobia_ akan merasa sangat takut untuk tidur. Ketakutan ini terjadi karena penderita _hypnophobia_ memiliki keyakinan jika tidak akan bisa bangun lagi jika tertidur serta trauma akibat mimpi buruk yang pernah di alami.

"Apakah sebelum kau menderita _hypnophobia_ … kau mengalami kesulitan tidur?"

"Iya… aku sebelumnya terkena _insomnia_."

Melihat airmata terbendung di sudut mata perempuan itu, aku sudah memperkirakan dia tidak tidur selama berhari-hari. Mungkin saja ia memiliki masa lalu buruk hingga terbawa mimpi. Namun, aku tak berniat mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Jadi, aku hanya berbasa-basi sejenak dan mencoba memberinya pengobatan.

"Sepertinya kau perlu mencoba yoga atau… senam modern, mungkin?"

"Aku benci olahraga."

Gadis itu menatapku dengan tatapan sangar. Aku jadi merasa sedikit ketakutan, lalu akhirnya aku mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Apakah kau mengkonsumsi obat tidur?"

"Ya."

"Berapa kali kau mengkonsumsinya dalam sehari?"

"Empat pil."

"Apakah kau berhasil tidur dengan mengkonsumsi obat tidur itu?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana jika aku melarangmu meminum obat tidur?"

"Aku pernah berhenti mengkonsumsi obat tidur dan aku langsung kejang-kejang selama delapan belas jam tanpa henti."

Mendengar jawaban gadis yang singkat, jelas, dan padat tersebut… tentu saja aku terdiam sejenak. Aku bisa menebak umurnya yang baru menginjak belasan tahun, namun kenapa dia bisa terkena _phobia_ semacam ini? Aku benar-benar dibuat penasaran dengan riwayat gadis ini.

"Untuk langkah pertama… kau masih bisa mengkonsumsi obat tidur. Tetapi, aku benar-benar menyarankanmu untuk melakukan olahraga dengan teratur jika ingin sembuh."

"Aku tidak berniat untuk olahraga. Salahkan pada kedua orangtuaku yang terus mendesak diriku datang ke dokter."

Gadis itu berdiri dari kursi secara mendadak, membuatku agak terkejut karena tingkahnya. Mata birunya sempat menatapku sejenak sebelum ia berbalik, hendak keluar dari ruanganku.

"Tunggu—"

Rambut merah mudanya berkibar saat ia menengok ke arahku, tepat setelah mendengar suaraku.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Mata birunya kembali menatapku dengan seksama.

"Megurine Luka."

o0o

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Gakupo _-san_. Seandainya Miku _-san_ tidak melempar jam _shift_ -nya padamu, pasti anda bisa pulang ke rumah malam ini."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Iroha menyajikan secangkir kopi pekat di meja kerjaku. Dia sudah menjadi partner kerjaku selama dua tahun terakhir, jadi wajar jika dia mau menemaniku _shift_ malam ini.

"Terima kasih, Iroha."

"Sama-sama, Gakupo _-san_."

Aku meneguk kopi yang disajikan Iroha barusan, lalu menaruhnya kembali di meja. Mataku kembali berkutat pada materi hari ini. Miku memberikannya padaku untuk memantau lebih jauh penyakit yang diderita sebagian besar pasien yang ada di rumah sakit ini. Dia memang dokter senior yang ada di rumah sakit ini. Aku juga tahu dia adalah seorang dokter yang sangat baik, namun terkadang ia seenaknya sendiri. Apalagi, dia sering sekali menyerahkan _shift_ malamnya padaku.

Saat Iroha melihatku bangkit dari kursi, dahinya mengernyit heran.

"Gakupo _-san_ hendak kemana?"

"Aku mau ke toilet."

Tanganku memutar kenop pintu perlahan. Lampu lorong rumah sakit sengaja dimatikan oleh para perawat. Hanya beberapa lampu yang boleh dinyalakan. Jarak toilet dari ruanganku lumayan jauh. Kutelusuri lorong, mengabaikan suara yang mulai terdengar di telingaku.

Kejadian yang sama terjadi lagi.

Aku mendengar suara tangisan di belakangku. Sengaja kuabaikan, karena aku tahu… kalau aku menengok, aku pasti takkan melihat apapun selain lorong gelap yang menyeramkan. Aku hampir sampai di toilet. Namun, langkahku terhenti karena kulihat seseorang berdiri tepat di depan pintu toilet. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda sepanjang punggung itu terlihat sangat familiar.

"Megurine Luka _-san_?"

Gadis itu menengok cepat ketika mendengarku memanggil namanya. Aku melihat airmata kembali terbendung di sudut matanya. Ada dua pil obat tidur di dalam mulutnya. Aku benar-benar terkejut bertemu dengannya. Kenapa dia ada di rumah sakit semalam ini?

"Maaf, aku menganggumu, ya? Dokter yang tadi siang…"

Luka meneguk sebotol air mineral yang dia pegang. Dia menelan obat tersebut bersama dengan air mineral itu. Aku hanya menatapnya, masih dikuasai perasaan bingung.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Salahkah kalau aku bosan dan jalan-jalan di sekitar sini?"

Aku dibuat tertegun setelah mendengar ucapannya yang santai dan terkesan mirip preman tersebut. Namun, kecantikannya memang tak dapat dipungkiri. Aku lalu berbalik, tidak jadi ke toilet karena bertemu Luka.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke ruanganku."

Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah Luka yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Kuabaikan dirinya yang terus mengeluarkan gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas dari mulutnya. Kubuka pintu ruanganku perlahan, lalu aku memasukinya. Tentu saja Luka ikut masuk, bahkan tanpa seizinku.

"Bukankah… ada seorang perawat yang medampingimu?"

Saat Luka menanyakan hal tersebut, aku baru menyadari Iroha telah menghilang dari ruanganku. Kulempar pandanganku ke arah meja kerjaku. Secarik kertas dengan goresan tangan yang khas ditaruh diatas sana.

 _Maaf, Gakupo-san. Aku pulang karena adikku khawatir jika aku pulang malam-malam._

Pandanganku meluas ke arah tumpukan kertas dan buku di sudut meja kerja. Materi yang diberikan Miku masih ada diatas sana. Tanpa kusadari, di bawahnya ada daftar pasien yang meninggal tahun lalu. Aku meraihnya dan melihatnya satu persatu. Kutemukan satu nama yang sangat familiar disana.

 _Megurine Luka (16), meninggal pada pukul 22.12_

Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding.

Pukul 22.12

Seketika itu, aku terdiam.

"Kenapa, Gakupo _-san_?"

Luka memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatapku bingung.

Darimana ia tahu namaku?

o0o

 **[** _ **FIN**_ **]**

o0o


End file.
